The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to user notifications.
Notifications may relate to messages transmitted and/or displayed to a user that alerts the user to an item. For example, if a user receives a text message on a mobile device, a notification may be displayed on the home screen of the mobile device to alert the user of the received text message. A notification system may be software and hardware that has the capability of delivering a message to a recipient from a sender. Notification systems may be interrelated with other systems to provide additional capabilities to unrelated entities. For example, a calendar program may have notification system capabilities that allow a notification to be sent to a user when a calendar event is upcoming.